


A Slip of the Tongue

by Phoenix_before_the_flame



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_before_the_flame/pseuds/Phoenix_before_the_flame
Summary: First time's the charm right? Or maybe not.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, mashima made a new art and i decided to make this! Be wary i am sleep deprived but as usual, i hope you enjoy and please comment and leave kudos! (Comments more than kudos lol)

Her breath fanned against his cheek, a new warmth that made him shudder and redness creep further up his neck and to his ears. An arm tightened around her back, pulling her closer than she already was, the hand pressed firmly on his chest and the other resting on his shoulder proof of just that.

Lucy’s grip on his shoulder was tight, clamped down with nervous energy and her eyes squeezed shut. He would’ve laughed any other time at the face she was making, slightly parted lips pursed as she leaned in close, the colour on her cheeks deepening by the second.

It was such a silly one to make, worthy of teasing. But he couldn’t, because Natsu was almost certain the one he was making was equally ridiculous. Or maybe even more so. He swiped his tongue over dry lips, heart in his throat as he dipped his head to meet her halfway.

And he stopped. because Lucy stopped.

A frustrated sigh blew past her lips, her fingers curled tightly on his chest. She buried her face in his neck, the embarrassment sharp in her voice when she whispered the words onto his skin.

“I can’t do it.” Lucy groaned. “I really want to but it’s just….” She trailed off, searching for the right words.

“Too soon?” Natsu filled in, slowly unwinding his arms from her, but he still kept one resting around her shoulders. Lucy hadn’t budged an inch. 

She groaned loudly into his chest, annoyed with herself. “I honestly thought I could do it. In theory it seems like such a simple thing but doing it is another story completely.” Natsu rubbed comforting circles on her back, his heart calming and slipping back into his chest where it belonged.

“Least you’re better than me.” Natsu mumbled sheepishly. “I’m pretty sure you’ve read about this kind of stuff before but I was flying kinda blind just now. I was hoping you’d lead and i’d just follow through.” He ended jokingly.She groaned again, trying to sink her face further in his scarf.

“We can run head on in a fight no sweat but it’s now of all times we freeze up.” Natsu mused, running a hand quickly through his hair. She whined softly in agreement.

“How do people do this all the time?” Lucy let out a shaky laugh, leaning into him heavily.

“Hey beats me! I always thought it was a weird thing to do. Making weird looks at each other before you smoosh faces together.” Natsu pursed his lips together and puffed out his cheeks to prove his point. He couldn’t hold it long as his own snorting chuckles bubbled up. “I wish you could’ve seen how you looked. Like some kind of nervous pink puffball.”

Lucy gasped, shoving his shoulder playfully. “And what? Like you were making a better face? Don’t think I didn’t sneak a peek at you. What was with the whole tongue out thing?” She eased off his chest and stuck out her tongue, waggling it teasingly. “I’ve never kissed before but I don’t think that’s how you do it.”

Natsu bumped his forehead against hers lightly, cupping the back of her neck once more. A playfulness worked its way into his smile. “ And who told ya I was going in for a kiss? Maybe I was tryna trick you.”

Lucy rolled her eyes at him. “Oh really?” She asked incredulously. “What else could you have possibly done instead-” Her mouth dropped open in a soft ‘o’ at the realization.

“You.wouldn’t. _dare_." 

The devious bastard had her trapped in his grasp, making her attempt to escape futile. And he did the unthinkable with that twinkle in his eye. She shivered at the warm wetness on her nose in a deliberate childish ploy.

"I could’ve done that to you instead.” The tip of his tongue poked passed over his lips and Lucy wriggled out of his grasp as he started laughing again, almost doubling over after the horrified look she sent him, rubbing furiously at her nose.

“Well now you’ll never going to get a kiss from me if you’re just gonna lick me instead.” Lucy mused. “That’s just gross and you know it.”

“That won’t stop me and _you_ know it. And I know you don’t mean that.” Natsu extended a hand towards her, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. Lucy scoffed, knowing he was right and took it, pulling him towards her and threw his arm over her shoulder. “ I still wanna try, and i know you do too.” He continued quietly, with a hint of longing that made her lips curl softly. “But just not today. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Maybe.” Lucy said, playing his fingers.“And if not tomorrow then maybe the day after. Or the other day after that.” Her grin widened, matching his growing by the second.

“Cause we’ve got time, right?”

“More than enough time to try and get it right.”


End file.
